All I need its you
by mariana18
Summary: Quinn se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero  para estar junto a rachel sera un camino dificil para recorer
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Me enamoro desde el primer momento no se bien como, solo sé que paso y la amo con mi alma entera.

Lo hermoso de estar con ella es despertar todas las mañanas a su lado, disfrutar de ella como si fuera el último día.

Tanto para alcanzar esta felicidad, no fue fácil pero al final logre conquistarla.

Capitulo 1

Me encuentro dirigiéndome al colé, el frío se hace notar esta época es algo fría.

En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de regresar aun, pero sé que este será un gran año.

Llegue más pronto de lo que pensaba, camine hacia un banco vacío junto a la ventana, en mi camino me encontré con ella la hermosa y talentosa Rachel Berry, es el amor de mi vida desde que la conocí en primaria, sería como a mis 7 años, he estado con ella compartiendo clases desde entonces es mi mejor amiga, al pasar a su lado solo pude sonreír al verla y continúe mi camino hacia el banco que me predisponía a tomar.

Me concentre en ver a través de las ventana, de pronto pude escuchar una voz dulce, la reconocí al instante.

R-Hola! Quinn como estas?

Q-Rach hola! Yo bien y tu

R-Igual, me preguntaba si no te molestaría que me sentara a tu lado?

Q-Claro que no me molesta, como piensas que es así?

R-Es solo que has pasado a mi lado y no has saludado.

Q-Lo siento estoy algo distraída hoy, pero toma

Asiento.

Rachel se sentó junto a mí, nos pusimos al día de todo lo que había pasado en estas vacaciones, pero tuvimos que dejarlo para después ya que el profesor había entrado al salón.

P-Buenos días chicos, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones- decía mientras tomaba asiento, todos le saludamos al igual, unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

La mañana transcurrió un poco lenta, hasta que llego la hora del receso y me encontré con Santana otra de mis mejores amigas.

S-Q nos inscribiremos de nuevo a las porristas-decía con mucho entusiasmo

Q-Claro, eso estaría bien.

Nos dirigimos a la pizarra de inscripciones, como habíamos dicho nos inscribimos a las porristas, pude ver como a un lado estaba una hoja de inscripciones para fotografía no dude ni un segundo y me inscribí, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Me encuentro en el estacionamiento de la escuela dentro de mi auto, estaba comenzando a llover, estaba a punto de arrancar el auto cuando pude ver a Rachel esperando el autobús, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba ella, con mucho cuidado para no mojarla.

Q-Rach sube, te llevo a casa- fue una petición más que una pregunta.

R-No es necesario Quinn yo iré sola no te molestes.

Q-Vamos para mí no es ninguna molestia llevarte- insistí

R-Ok- se adentro en el auto, lo puse en marcha, encendí la radio y comenzamos a cantar junto con la radio.

Es la primera vez después de mucho que volvemos a hacer esto, nos hemos distanciado un poco, ha sido difícil para mí esto me ha dolido mucho, somos amigas o no sé si aun para ella lo sea.

Llegamos a su casa, me apresure a bajarme del auto para abrir su puerta y poder colocar el paraguas sobre ella, la acompañe hasta la entrada, su padre se encontraba ahí parada esperando a Rachel.

B-Hola Quinn

Q-Señor Berry como esta?

B-Muy bien quinn y tú?

Q-Bien señor- después de una pequeña pausa continúe- debo irme, ha sido un placer saludarlo.

B-Como?, si aun no hemos comido, acompañamos y no acepto un no- Rachel asintió con una sonrisa

Q-Bien me quedo- sonreí a la propuesta.

Llame a mi mama para avisar que no iría a comer a casa.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, al terminar el padre de Rachel se disculpo ya que tenía que hacer unas compras.

Q-Bueno, yo me retiro Rach, debo estudiar para y no soy buena en esa materia.

R-Quédate yo podría ayudarte, se me da muy bien el ingles.

Q-Enserio me ayudarías

R-Claro quedare y te ayudo

Q-Ok me quedo.

Después de un rato terminamos de estudiar.

Q-debo irme gracias por la ayuda Rach, paso por ti mañana, a las 7am.

R-No como crees Quinn, no te molestes, tendrías que lealtades más temprano.

Q-No hay problema tómalo como agradecimiento por ayudarme con la tarea, te parece.

R-Ok solo por eso.

Me despedí y dirigí a mi auto para tomar rumbo a mi casa, con una enorme sonrisa, el camino estibo un poco complicado por la lluvia, pero llegue al final y mama estaba esperándome.

J-Al fin llegas hija, me tenias preocupada.

Q-Lo siento mama el trafico estaba imposible por la lluvia.

J-Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, me iré a dormir descansa y no me vuelvas a preocupar así.

Q- Ok mami, descansa- bese su mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

Me acosté tranquilamente con una sonrisa y ansiosa a ir por Rachel al siguiente día.

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Aquí les dejo esta historia faberry que está basada en la historia de Emmi di Santo que tal vez ya la conozcan algunas de ustedes, la historia será escrita por Emmi y por mi así que tampoco me pertenece esto.**

**Esperamos que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

El primer beso

La alarma del despertador ha interrumpido mi sueño, pero eso no me molesta ya que podré ver de nuevo a Rachel, será un gran día lo sé.

...

Estoy de camino a casa de Rachel, aun no me puedo creer que por fin vuelva a acercarse a mí, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la bese, fue en un juego de botella, para ella solo fue eso pero para mí fue algo mas, recuerdo que fue a mis 12 años, en una noche de invierno durante una fiesta que di en casa.

FLASHBACK

Q-Mamá está todos por llegar.

J-Estaré en mi cuarto, por si necesitas algo.

Estaba por responder, cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Q-Yo abro mamá, tu ve a tu cuarto.

J-Si se te ofrece algo solo avísame

Q-Vale!

Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella con su enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podría hacer que mi mundo se detenga, que mi día se ilumine.

R-Hola-saludo, sacando de mis pensamientos.

Q- Hola Rach, pasa.

R-Al parecer soy siempre la primera en llegar

Q-Si lo eres- Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero pude ver como comenzaban a llegar el resto de los invitados.

La fiesta comenzaba a tomar su curso, cada quien estaba por su lado, Rachel y yo decidimos jugar a la botella con un pequeño grupo de amigos. Lo estábamos pasando bien. Hasta que Rachel giro la botella y al terminar de girar apuntaba hacia donde me encontraba yo, pude sentir mis nervios recorrer mi cuerpo, pero quería y necesitaba besarla.

-Beso! Beso! Beso!- Pude escuchar como todos querían ver el beso entre nosotras. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un dulce beso y único, para mi ese beso fue increíble y por Rachel y ese beso me di cuenta que las chicas me gustan. Al separarnos nuestra mirada se encontró, hasta que Rachel fue la primera en desviarla, esa noche es inolvidable para mí fue mi primer beso con Rachel, la amo y no sé cómo puedo desearía y quererla tanto como a nadie.

D-Eso fue sexy chicas- Daniel nos dijo a ambas, pude notar como Rachel se sonrojaba.

Mi primera fiesta, mi primer beso, mi primer amor todo en una noche de invierno.

A petición de kissbeth :P


	3. Chapter 3

Ok primero aclaro cosas, Quinn y rachel se conocen desde casi bebes.

gbrujndl: si se basara en todo lo que pasaron para estar juntas y el primer beso es uno de ellos los flash serán hasta cierta parte después tal vez ya no ponga tantos.

Y perdón que el capitulo anterior fuera tan corto.

Creo que ya se lo saben ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla

Gracias por los rws

Capitulo 3

Al fin llegue a casa de Rachel al llegar ya estaba lista, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

R-Al fin, has llagado 5 minutos tarde.

Q-Solo son 5 minutos, ya estoy aquí, nos vamos?

R-Claro. Que tal estas?- pregunto al estar dentro del auto.

Q-Bien y tú?

R-Muy bien!- respondió con mucho entusiasmo, con su característica sonrisa que amo tanto y me hace sonreír como tonta.

Después de un largo rato de camino, decidí aparcar en un Starbucks, tenía un poco de hambre y deseaba invitar a Rachel a tomar algo. Al parecer Rachel no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Q- Que te apetece desayunar Rachel.

R-Un café es suficiente Quinan.

Q-Vamos algo mas eso no es un buen desayuno.

R- Ok, un café y un poco de tarta.

Hice el pedido y nos dirigimos a una mesa daba una gran vista hacia fuera y la zona en que se ubicaba la mesa dejaba ver a todos pero nadie tenía un vista hacia nosotros.

Después de un largo rato pude notar a Rachel un poco impaciente o tal vez mucho.

Q-Sucede algo Rach.

R-Es solo que es un poco tarde no crees podríamos perder la clase.

Q-Aun estamos a tiempo, no pasa nada disfruta del momento- me percate de lo impaciente que se encontraba Rachel.

Q- Vamos- no dijo nada solo se paro y nos dirigimos al auto.

...

Q- Te dije que estábamos a tiempo Rach.

R-Lo sé pero hay que estar antes que el profesor- solo atine a sonreír.

Prof.- Buenos días- saludo el profesor- hoy les daré un tema y este lo expondrán en pares tienen una esta hora para ponerse de acuerdo y la próxima expondrán la clase 10 minutos por pareja así que ya saben.

Rachel y yo decidimos juntarnos para hacer el trabajo puesto por el profesor, terminamos más rápido de lo que pensábamos. Al fin toco nuestro turno pegamos el cartel y comenzamos a exponer.

Q- Nosotras hablaremos sobre la importancia de la aceptación por que nos afecta tanto, las razones de nuestro comportamiento con los demás para poder ser aceptados por otras personas.

R-Nosotros como adolescentes, me incluyo, constantemente estamos ofendiendo y tratando mal a los demás solo porque no nos gusta su apariencia o por su orientación sexual, sus pensamientos.

Q-Detengámonos a pensar un poco, nuestros hijos podrían sufrir de lo mismo en un futuro les tratarían tal y como nosotros lo hacemos ya con mas personas, nos dolería no lo creen- la clase continuo así por un momento mas y al termino de la misma nuestros compañeros y el profesor aplaudieron y nos felicitaron.

...

La hora de receso había comenzado, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros, pero en el camino nos encontramos a puck, uno de mis mejores amigos, y fin, ex de Rachel, tenían unos meses de haber terminado.

Me acerque para separar a ambos, pero recibí un buen golpe por parte de Fin que hizo que cayera al instante al suelo, lo que me hizo pensar que fue con toda la intención.

Flashback

-Mira ahí van- escuche que decían detrás nuestro.

Q- Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí Rach- ahí estaban los bravucones de siempre tratando de ver que hacer para molestarnos, mucho mayores que nosotras, en ese época Rach y yo gandujo teníamos 8 años.

H-Hey a donde- escuche hablar a uno de ellos no pusimos atención y continuamos con nuestro recorrido, pero al parecer no se quedarían conformes con el hecho de no a verles prestado atención...

F-No has oído a mi amigo te está hablando- dijo empujando a Rachel, provocando que cayera de rodillas y se raspara por completo ambas rodillas, al verla ahí tirada, me hizo enojar y le propine un golpe a este chico rompiendo parte de su boca, pero para mi mala suerte me había visto una profesora.

Prof.- Señorita acompáñeme y usted también- señalaba a Rachel.

Q-Pero profesora ellos- interrumpió al instante

Prof.- No hay pero que valga.

Pasamos por la enfermería en primer lugar para que Rachel fuera atendida, pero a mí me toco una represaría por parte del director, pero no me arrepiento de haber golpeado a ese chico.

Fin flashback


End file.
